


Itch

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Cal Kestis, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, M/M, Multi, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Since getting together with Wedge and Tycho, Cal has gotten pretty good at reading them. He knows when they're happy or sad. He can tell just from the way they climb out of their X-wings whether a mission has gone well or poorly.He knows when they're horny.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu/Cal Kestis
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "scratch."

Since getting together with Wedge and Tycho, Cal has gotten pretty good at reading them. He knows when they're happy or sad. He can tell just from the way they climb out of their X-wings whether a mission has gone well or poorly.

He knows when they're horny.

That's how they are today. Staying close beside each other, leaning into each other's space, touching at every opportunity, stealing kisses when they think no one is looking. They don't completely leave Cal out, of course. They catch his eye every now and then, delightedly guilty expressions on their faces. Nudging his shoulder or pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He rolls his eyes fondly. He's become fairly comfortable with his sexuality – or lack thereof – by this point as well as theirs. They have desires he rarely has, and he respects that. He respects, too, their efforts to still include him, to the level he's comfortable with.

Finally, at the end of a long day (and it has to be even longer for Wedge and Tycho) the three of them meet to head back to their quarters. Wedge and Tycho are clutching hands and giving each other heated looks.

Cal laughs. “I'm guessing I'm about to be politely exiled.”

Wedge flushes. “You're invited, you know. You always are.”

“Only if you want to,” Tycho adds. “You can always just watch.”

Cal smiles at them, curving his hand over their joined ones for a heartfelt moment. “I know. Not today, though. Thanks.” He leans in and pecks first Wedge, then Tycho on the cheek before standing back and giving them a little wave. “Scratch your itch, and I'll busy myself elsewhere.” He laughs again. “Have fun.”

His partners grin, a little embarrassed, but delighted and anticipatory too.

“We'll comm you when it's safe to come back,” Tycho promises.

“Take your time.” Cal gives them a last smile and heads off, happy in the knowledge that they're going to have a good time together and already anticipating the cuddles he'll get to have with them later.


End file.
